


Vegeta's Struggle

by cascaded_onion



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chaos, F/M, M/M, Other, Poor Vegeta but not really, Raditz is back, Warning: anything can happen, What's Vegeta's plan now, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascaded_onion/pseuds/cascaded_onion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta's just about had it with Goku, and is reaching breaking point when an unexpected visitor shows up. This is the story about the chaos which follows and what would happen if he is thrown into everyone's lives again. Because we all know what a storm he caused last time! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoy this! :) I'm still working on some of the details, and comments and advice would be greatly appreciated (not only for my story writing but also for my ego ;) ) Moving on though, I really do hope this story is worth you're time and you'll come back for more! 
> 
> Enjoy ~ cascaded_onion

“Damn you Kakarot!” Vegeta screamed as his parting words to Goku after their spar.  
  
Without pausing to even look at Goku, Vegeta flew off cursing. “Why is it always him? I train harder than him, than anyone!” He yelled to no one in particular. Deciding that it was probably best to go and demolish an innocent canyon, he set off fuming and grumbling.  
  
“How could I let myself be beaten again by that low class idiot?” Firing at an unfortunate rock which happened to be in his path, Vegeta mulled over why Goku continued to best him.  
  
“I’ll get Bulma to modify the GR when I get back. I’ll train twice as hard!” Vegeta continued muttering and blasting rock formations out of his way. He was about to fire at another boulder to pieces when he sensed a familiar Ki signature. It was faint, but distinct.  
  
Pausing his demolition, Vegeta turned in the direction the Ki signature was coming from. “It can’t be.” He stuttered in disbelief. He died, I’m certain of it. Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Deciding to better be safe than sorry, Vegeta took off towards the Ki with an ‘fwush’ followed by the sounds of the rock he had been standing on crumbling to pieces. While flying, the same two thoughts were swirling around in his mind. He must’ve died, there’s no way he would’ve survived. I know he died!  
  
The final thought bugged Vegeta the most. If it really is him, then how? How did he come back to life? He knew the dragon balls hadn't been used recently, so how??? Grunting, Vegeta increased his speed even further. “No matter, I’ll just kill him again. And this time make sure he stays dead!”  
  
Arriving where he had last sensed the Ki, Vegeta looked around. Not only was there no one in sight, but the Ki signature had also vanished. “Dammit! Show yourself!” Vegeta growled.

When he received no answer, Vegeta proceeded to fire Ki blasts in all directions. Fortunately the area he was in was very secluded and there were no humans in the direct vicinity. Not that he cared. “Show yourself!” He yelled again. “I know you’re out there!”

Vegeta was about to fire another volley of Ki blasts, when a figure stepped out from behind a rock. Vegeta gaped, his eyes and vein on his forehead bulging. “You! How…?”

“Hello Vegeta.” Raditz replied grinning. “How’s it going?”

There was a moment of stunned silence. Raditz flicked his long hair over his shoulder and was about to say something again when he received a fist to his face.

Tumbling back a few meters and then crashing a rock, Raditz sat stunned and rubbed his cheek. “What was that for Vegeta? Is that any way to greet an old comrade?”

Vegeta had frozen after punching Raditz and his arm was still outstretched. Snapping out of his daze, he growled. “What are you doing here Raditz? You’re meant to be dead!”

“Well I’m not, am I now?” Raditz smirked. “How have you been my prince?” He asked innocently.

“Be quiet, low class scum. How did you come back to life?” Vegeta snarled at his previously dead ally. “Is there something I should know? Is Freiza here too?”

Raditz blinked once with a slightly bewildered expression crossing his face for a second. He then burst into a grin. “It’s good to see you again Vegeta. And no, Frieza is not here. Do you want to relax and I can tell you how I got here or…?”

Realizing that he had shifted into a fighting stance and begun to raise his Ki, Vegeta relaxed enough to return to normal. “Fine, but you better have a damn good explanation.”

Vegeta was still on edge as he followed Raditz, who was currently picking his way through a pathway of rubble. Finally they arrived at a sheltered, semi intact cave. “After you, my prince.” Raditz stated smugly, motioning for Vegeta to go inside.

Huffing, Vegeta stalked past him and sat on a large boulder. Raditz grinned and sat down on a different, smaller boulder which strangely (and rather disturbingly) resembled Nappas backside. “How much do you know about the afterlife?” Raditz asked.  
  
“Not too much… why?” Vegeta answered suspiciously, shifting to a more comfortable position on the rock but remaining alert.

“Really? I thought you would have known a lot more given how many times you died!” Raditz laughed.

“It would be wise for you to hold your tongue, Raditz.” Vegeta snarled.

“Sorry, my prince, it’s been a while since I have held a conversation with royalty.” Raditz said grinning and holding his hands up in a complacent gesture. “I don’t know that much about it either, but if you wish I can explain what I do know.”

Vegeta glared at him, but motioned for Raditz to continue. “This better be good…” He muttered under his breath.

“Do you remember how when you die you meet that annoying red skinned guy in the office? King Yina or something.”

“Yemma.” Vegeta interrupted.

“Oh yeah, King Yemma!” Raditz said grinning. “Well, after he judges you, I got sent straight to hell of course, you… Wait did I mention you don’t have a body when you die?”

“I know that you idiot.” Cuffing Raditz over the head, Vegeta got up and headed towards the exit. “If you don’t tell me something worthwhile then I’m leaving.”

“You always were impatient, weren’t you?” Raditz sneered. “I can promise you very valuable information, but only if you’re willing to listen.”

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Vegeta grumpily leaned against a wall. “Hurry up, I haven’t got all day.”

“Well, I’ll skip the boring stuff, you know, no body no combat etc. We all just got on each other nerves most of the time actually. Pity about the no body though,there were some delightful creatures in hell…”

“RADITZ!”

“Sorry, sorry. Alright. Serious.” Leaning closer, Raditz glanced carefully around him as if he were anxious they were being watched.

“Have you heard of King Yemma’s peaches?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the general course of the story could be? There's so many possibilities isn't there. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me, much appreciated! :) ~cascaded_onion (no tears I promise)


End file.
